


青少年烦恼事

by liliamt



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 卡带卡卡西和带土的青春时期
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 3





	青少年烦恼事

在手打大叔的店里坐下来后，旗木卡卡西觉得有点不对劲，柜台后的手打大叔的笑容在煮面的汤锅中升腾出的雾气里依然是那么温暖，熟客们吸溜面条的声音一如他记忆里那样嘈杂，等他坐下来时，身边也立刻坐了一个人。卡卡西总算清楚了不自然感从何而来，他的学生——漩涡鸣人正缩着肩膀，满脸愁云惨雾。这个以“吃饭时把不好的情绪带来的话会让饭菜变得难吃”为宣言每次能吃下三碗拉面的学生今天却一反常态的消沉，甚至没发现拉面店的小学徒又趁着手打大叔招呼别的客人时不小心把大拇指戳进了汤里。

啊，是鸣人啊？你今天这是怎么了！在学校里不是还好好的吗？他一边用筷子搅着面条，一边关切地看着自己的学生。

我和佐助又闹别扭了……还打了一架，鸣人压低了脑袋。

这不是每天都在发生吗，卡卡西想，鸣人和佐助，是他从伊鲁卡老师手中接过的班级里的两个孩子，和别的孩子不一样，他俩是在任何时候都能吵得不可开交的，连伊鲁卡老师都毫无办法的孩子。

不，这次不一样，鸣人仰起脸，一副要哭了的样子。

哎呀哎呀，卡卡西忙掏出纸巾替鸣人擦鼻子，小男孩乖乖地让卡卡西蹭掉鼻涕。

因为情人要到了，小樱要送给佐助巧克力………

噢，原来如此，即使是不怎么关心学生的感情生活的卡卡西，也能看出鸣人暗恋小樱许久，原来如此。

啊，多么熟悉的青春闹剧啊，卡卡西舀了一勺汤，曾经的他也看着其他人像鸣人一样为少年人那些永恒不变的心事发愁。他的青梅竹马之间单方面的感情纠葛的恋爱剧，宇智波带土和野原琳做了十几年朋友，并且会一直保持着友好不越界的朋友关系，念中学时，三人沐浴着夕阳走在南贺川的河堤上，琳穿着统一的水手式制服裙，温和的风吹过，将女孩胸前的蝴蝶结轻柔地托举起，衣服鼓起的缝隙仿佛能飞出白鸽，走在她身后的带土的脸颊红得好像一只熟透的苹果，攥在裤子口袋里的情书被捏得彻底变形。

就这样，他们走这条路走了好多年，带土的情书也写了无数封，无一例外均在口袋里被手心的汗水浸湿。他们三人形影不离，因此卡卡西对带土那些少年心事了如指掌，也不动声色地回避琳有意无意看向他的目光，卡卡西认为自己也好好享受了青春，他花了一整个敏感多虑的青春期去面对和克服父母离婚这件事，他和父亲住在一起，从此母亲在他生活里的痕迹少之又少。父亲又因为工作，同他一起吃晚饭的机会也显得奢侈，少年卡卡西仿佛一株生长得肆意的草叶。

传言带土被一个脸和声音都很凶的长发大叔收养，大叔除了对甜食有着浓厚的嗜好，还对带土有着极其强烈的控制欲，恨不得给带土装上一百个监控。所以带土每次都将那还未拿出口袋便已夭折的淡蓝色信纸撕碎了偷偷扔到教学楼二楼男厕所的最后一个隔间里。卡卡西不记得带土写了多少封，总之那些在青春期过于敏感和饱满的青涩恋情在冰冷的马桶中粘结纠缠变成巨大的纸浆球，从此全年级都知道了一个男生不知做了什么把学校厕所堵住了。

那天下午，带土和卡卡西走在南贺川的河堤上，路过在血色的夕阳下泛出鱼鳞状水纹的河水，带土幽幽地开口，好想死……不知名的水鸟翩然飞过，不合时宜的嘎嘎声，让一个本应该享受大好青春挥洒荷尔蒙的天真少年第一次的自杀宣言变得滑稽不已。卡卡西面对着经过水面折射的日光，缓慢地眨了眨眼，他身边的人半晌都未出声，他还以为带土看夕阳看入迷，扭头一看，带土努力睁着眼睛，眼泪大颗大颗滚落他的脸颊。喂喂，这还是那个在小学和他打架被他掼在地上也不肯掉眼泪的带土吗，卡卡西慌了神，在口袋里一阵摸索，他心里像火山爆发似的冒出一堆乱七八糟的话，什么以后还有机会，还大好时光，你还没有带着琳坐豪华飞艇，还没有在两万英尺的热气球上强吻她……

喂，笨卡卡，带土用力吸了一下鼻子。

啊？

今天我去你家睡，我实在不想在这种时候面对斑，带土把手放在卡卡西的肩膀上，他神色凝重，如果能忽略因为哭泣的喘息吹起的鼻涕泡儿外。

噢，噢，好。卡卡西还在惊叹带土恢复力这么好，亏他还担心他会就此一蹶不振，从吊车尾变成不良少年。

反正老爸不会回家吃饭，卡卡西安顿好带土便告诉他自己去买便当，为了照顾单方面失恋的少年的心，他特意空出了自己的房间让带土睡。本以为带土会消沉地像冬眠的鼹鼠一般窝在卡卡西家里那一一床被子里，泪水打湿老旧的榻榻米，将这一场数年与单恋的命运的拉锯战用泪水划上句号。在卡卡西敲了敲门决定用他最不擅长安慰人的话来安抚带土，打开门后发现恋爱闹剧的主人公懒洋洋地趴在被子上看着他的藏书——自来也签名版亲热套装，连他自己每次打开看都要认真洗手，拿下面罩，拉上窗帘。带土大剌剌地占据了他的床，一手支着脑袋，另一只手漫不经心地翻到下一页，他那条印着“I LOVE KONOHA”的大甩卖20元三件的内裤如此耀眼，让卡卡西想转头走人。

噢，你吃完饭了呀。带土朝他毫无负担地一笑，我在看你的书呢，不是我说……卡卡西，你每天居然都在看这种书。

卡卡西一个箭步夺下了带土手中的书，带土，你现在看这本书还太早。

什么啊！？我们不是同岁吗？带土不堪示弱伸手去抢卡卡西的书，抢占先机紧紧箍住卡卡西的手腕，将他摁在被子上。哈哈，这下卡卡西你要认输了吧，快把书给我，他得意洋洋地露出笑脸。他的小腿和卡卡西的小腿蹭在一起，两人贴得距离越来越短，因为打闹而渗出的汗水让卡卡西倍感焦躁，带土捏着他的手腕的部分也开始一阵阵发热，他心中涌起陌生的感觉，这种异样的情绪，在平时看着面对琳而脸颊通红的带土只是像小猫爪子一般调皮地抓挠着他的心，此时却像无数只大角鹿在他心上乱踢乱踏。为了不让自己继续和带土僵持下去，他叹了口气，示意带土放开他。

我输了，把书给你，你自己看吧，我去吃便当了。

什么吗，真没意思，我还以为你会再坚持一会儿。

他耸耸肩膀。

那天晚上他和带土由于不可抗力躺在一个被子里，彼此心照不宣地背对着对方，脊梁顶着脊梁。晚安笨卡卡，他听到带土刻意压低了声音，他也低低地嗯了一声，身后传来带土的体温，他们都是处于生长期的年轻人，身体总是暖烘烘的，手长脚长，一个不注意就会交缠在一起，卡卡西小心翼翼地蜷缩起来两条腿，让自己保持一个虫蛹一样的姿势，可没过多久带土的手臂又不依不饶地甩到他的肩膀上，腿也顺势环了过来，他忍无可忍回头却看到带土阖着眼睛，嘴唇翕动，宛如梦呓，贴着他脊背的胸膛里那颗跳动的心脏的声音一清二楚地传进他的耳中，盖过了他自己那强烈鼓动的心。

等心跳慢慢平复后，他埋怨自己的大惊小怪，只不过是带土的睡姿太差，他坐起来将带土推到他应该在的位置，又不放心似的替他将被子盖到下巴，这才像个逃兵仓皇离开这张宛如修罗场的床铺。

第二日上学路上，带土对他的黑眼圈追问不已，还借机嘲笑他本来就一副残念的表情这下加上黑眼圈更是无人能敌了，卡卡西报以比平时更加无奈的一瞥，他希望带土永远也不要察觉那晚他让自己都觉得惊异的反应，永远永远，他说服自己那只是一个混沌的梦。

这之后，带土对琳的追求依然毫无进展，直到他们三人纷纷毕业离开木叶，琳正如她那时的愿望一样，从大学离开后，作为一名海洋动物学者四处为濒危的物种奔波。四月的时候卡卡西还收到了她的信，印着一尾跃出海面的鲸鱼的明信片上是他熟悉的娟秀的字迹，明信片附着她的近照。而他则留在了木叶，像他过去仰慕的父亲和波风老师一般，成为了一名普通的小学老师。

他却不清楚带土的去向，最后的消息是他同收养他的那位长发大叔离开了木叶，从此卡卡西再无他的消息，关于带土的一切都悄无声息地在木叶被风拂去那样消失得干净利落。黑发黑眼，头发桀骜不驯的圆圆脸男孩儿却常常出现在他的梦里，梦里的带土背对着他拨动着风镜，一个劲地兴奋地同卡卡西分享今天他去了哪里，卡卡西把手覆盖在他的头发上，带土的发梢柔软，正如他轻轻落在卡卡西的梦中一般，如一场即将消散的薄雾，在醒来后的卡卡西的眼角凝成一小滴遗憾又莫名的泪。

他叼住筷子，这场关于自己青春的回忆结束，身边的鸣人也讲完了让他困扰的事，小男孩儿期期艾艾地看着他，眼睛湿润得仿佛有一层蓝色的水汽。

卡卡西老师，我该怎么办啊……我偷偷吃了小樱给佐助的巧克力，我觉得很对不起他们二人，但是我只是不甘心……

鸣人捧着拉面碗用泫然欲泣的眼睛瞅着卡卡西，我不知道是在对谁生气，看到佐助收下我好生气，看到小樱送给佐助我也好生气，本以为吃掉就会高兴，可是吃了以后我的肚子好痛……一直在跑厕所。

卡卡西大惊，鸣人你现在肚子还痛吗？

嗯，还有点恶心……小男孩儿皱起眉毛，惨兮兮地扁着嘴。

走走，我带你去医院。卡卡西额头急得冒出了冷汗，把钱留下了桌子上，拉起还不明所以的鸣人，鸣人还未搞清楚状况，有点呆愣地站起来，但是卡卡西老师的手很宽大温暖，他还是高兴地握住了。

所以老师我该怎么办……去医院的路上，仍旧沉浸在自己的世界里的鸣人仰头问卡卡西。

但是深陷于自己那无疾而终甚至可以称为遗憾的青春的老师也沉默了。


End file.
